Ruki's birthday
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: 1er Février à Tokyo. C'est l'anniversaire du chanteur des The GazettE et son groupe ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'emmener dans l'une des boîtes les plus brancher de Tokyo. Seulement un petit imprévue va avoir lieu et c'est loin d'être l'anniversaire que Ruki imaginait mais la fin de soirée restera à jamais magique ... /!\ Yaoi Reita x Ruki (Reituki) /!\ Lemon /!\


Hello hello tout le monde !

Ruki-san est là pour vous poster encore un one-shot ! Qu plus est sur les The GazettE ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'espère aussi d'avoir des reviews de votre part *o*. Cette petit histoire porte sur un jour bien particulier ... Le 1er Février ... Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? L'anniversaire d'un certain petit chanteur ... Vous vous doutez bien qui s'agit de l'anniversaire de Ruki pour ses 31 ans ! C'est quelque chose qui aurait dû se passer cette année en faite xD. Bref oui évidemment pour ce one-shot je vous ai fait un magnifique **Lemon** !

Titre : Ruki's birthday

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Ruki x Reita (Reituki)

Disclamer : Bientôt les The GazettE m'appartiendront je suis sûr ! Mais pour le moment non donc je patiente sagement T-T. L'histoire est bien entendue à moi. Rated M et oui vous l'aurez compris lemon !

Résumé : 1er Février à Tokyo. C'est l'anniversaire du chanteur des The GazettE et son groupe ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'emmener dans l'une des boîtes les plus brancher de Tokyo. Seulement un petit imprévue va avoir lieu et c'est loin d'être l'anniversaire que Ruki imaginait mais la fin de soirée restera à jamais magique ...

* * *

L'ambiance était électrique dans les rues de Tokyo ce soir ! En tout cas là où mon groupe et moi nous nous trouvions. Je regardais les jeunes filles en talon vêtues de leur plus belle robe de soirée avancer vers les bars et boîtes ouvert de ses heures-ci. Je levai la tête vers Uruha qui venait de me prendre le bras.

Uruha : « Viens vite il faut qu'on rattrape les autres. Ils ont l'air pressé d'aller en boîte ! »

Ruki : « Tu m'étonne ! Quand il y a des gibiers appétissants la chasse est ouverte ! »

Uruha : « Eh non pas ce soir ! C'est toi qui est à l'honneur cette fois étant donné que dans quelques minutes nous seront le 1er Février et que tu auras 31 ans ! »

Ruki : « Merci de me rappeler que je vais encore prendre un an dans la gueule … »

Uruha : « Et bien pour quelqu'un qui prends un an de plus tu es super bien conserver ! »

Je répondis à son sourire avant de me faire traîner vers l'entrée de la boîte où Aoi négociais quelque chose avec les videurs. En les voyant aussi en colère je préférai prendre de la distance au cas où l'idée leur viendrais de foutre une droite à quelqu'un … C'est un coup à pas se relever ça … J'écoutai avec attention la conversation me demandant si ce ne serais pas plus prudent de faire taire mon ami pour sa santé physique … Lui qui a horreur d'être défigurer …

Aoi : « Aller les gars c'est l'anniversaire de notre pote à 00h00 ! C'est dans 25 minutes ! Laissez-nous entrer sans payer ! »

Les deux armoires à glace étaient bien décider à ne pas nous laisser entrer on dirait bien … Aoi continua ses supplications mais sans succès. L'un des deux gorilles nous appris que pour entrer gratuitement il fallait impérativement être accompagné d'au moins deux filles. C'est là qu'un sourire illumina son visage et qu'il répliqua.

Aoi : « Vous êtes dur en affaire … Mais ok ça tombe bien on attendait justement deux copines ! »

Je penchai la tête sceptique me demandant où est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver deux nana qui soit assez conne pour dire oui à une tel proposition. C'est alors que Kai attrapa Aoi par le bras.

Kai : « Depuis quand on attend des filles t'es fêler ou quoi ? »

Aoi : « Laisse-moi faire je gère. »

Quand Aoi dis ça c'est qui va forcement se passer une merde ... On suivit donc le guitariste dans les rues et je tournais le regard vers Reita qui avait les bras croiser et faisait la tête des mauvais jours. Je m'approchai de lui triste de le voir dans cet état.

Ruki : « T'en fait pas on ira ailleurs … »

Reita : « Ça me dégoûte je voulais t'emmener dans ta boîte préférer pour ton anniversaire et c'est dans 20 minutes maintenant ! »

Aoi : « Si je vous dis qu'on arrivera à y entrer avant 00h00 vous me croyez ? »

Kai : « Non ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on n'a pas de fric et aucune fille qui nous accompagne ! »

Aoi : « Voyons mon petit Kai ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Bien sûr que si nous sommes accompagnées par deux jeunes et belles demoiselle ce soir ! »

Reita : « Tu les a rêver tes gonzesses … »

Aoi continuai de sourire puis vint se mettre entre Uruha et moi avant de passer un bras autour de notre taille à chacun.

Aoi : « Ben si elles sont là. »

Je restai bouche bée me demandant si je lui foutais une tarte maintenant ou si j'attendais mon anniversaire. Ce serais un beau cadeau ça tiens … J'allais répliquer mais Uruha le fit avant moi.

Uruha : « Non, non et re non ! Je ne suis pas une de ses filles pré pubère en chaleur là ! Hors de question que je me travestisse. »

Ruki : « Même pas besoin de me demander mon avis plutôt crever que de changer de sexe. »

Aoi : « Oh aller les mecs s'il vous plait ! »

Reita : « Oui c'est vrai s'il vous plait faites-le pour qu'on passe une chouette soirée ! »

Uruha : « Vous avez cas le faire vous ! »

Ruki : « D'autant plus que je me vois pas porter une jupe pour mon anniversaire … Ca aurais été possible si j'avais bus mais en étant parfaitement lucide c'est non. »

Kai : « Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on te bourre la gueule pour que tu fasses ce qu'on te dis ? »

Ruki : « Cherchez pas c'est mort … »

Aoi s'approcha d'Uruha avec son sourire avec lequel personne n'aurais confiance. Je regardai les deux guitaristes s'éloigner pour discuter puis je croisais les bras regardant l'heure. Dans 17 minutes maintenant j'aurais 31 ans. Reita se mis en face de moi avec un sourire que je connaissais plus que bien.

Ruki : « Non c'est non Reita n'insiste pas … »

Reita : « Aller je te promet une super surprise à la fin de la soirée si tu le fait … »

Ruki : « Non c'mort … »

Dis-je en faisant à moitié la gueule. Uruha revint presque en courant disant qu'il allait nous acheter des vêtements aux boutiques encore ouverte.

Ruki : « Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour le convaincre ?! »

Aoi : « C'est un secret entre lui et moi … Et tu as intérêt à en faire de même sinon je te torture et tu sais très bien que j'ai des centaines d'idée pour te faire craquer … »

Ruki : « Tu pourrais même menacer mon chien que je dirais toujours pas oui ! Non peut être pas mon petit Koron quand même … Mais jamais je ne mettrais de jupe ! »

Uruha revint alors avec les affaires qu'il fallait disant qu'il avait pu les emprunter à un très bon ami à lui qui tenais une boutique pas loin d'ici. Je regardai les deux paires de talon et recula.

Ruki : « A ce stade-là vous pouvez me retirer les membres un à un même là je n'accepterais jamais de mettre ces horreurs ! »

Uruha : « Bon Ruki tu fais un petit effort je vais le faire moi donc bon … »

Ruki : « Pas ma faute si t'es un soumis … »

Il venait de se pencher pour prendre ses affaires mais se releva d'un seul coup me regardant d'un air des plus effrayants. Pas que j'avais peur d'Uruha hein mais … Mais presque …

Uruha : « T'as dit quoi là ? Je n'ai pas compris … »

A mesure qu'il avançait vers moi je reculais de plus en plus. Je déglutis fortement en mettant mes mains devant avec un sourire innocent imprimé sur la face.

Ruki : « Mon Uru' tu sais que je te taquine hein ? »

Uruha : « Tu veux vraiment qu'on teste tes dires ? »

Ruki : « Non désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça tout à l'heure. »

Uruha se lécha les lèvres en me plaquant contre un arbre. Je le regardais à présent dans les yeux me demandant pourquoi il continuait puisque je venais de m'excuser … Il approcha son visage de mon oreille et je pus alors voir que les trois autres riaient aux éclats. Dès qu'il m'aura laissé ceux-là je me les fais …

Uruha : « Tu vas m'écouter attentivement maintenant … Premièrement ne répète jamais ça sinon je te fais ta fête et tu sais que je ne plaisante pas … Ensuite tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller avec ce que j'ai ramené sinon je te traîne dans la boîte à poil c'est compris ? »

Il m'énerve quand il réussit à avoir ce qui veut … Je soupirai avant de me faire remettre en place par Uruha qui venais de me plaquer un peu plus fort contre le tronc de l'arbre qui laissa quelques feuilles mortes tomber au sol.

Ruki : « Je suis obligé ? »

Uruha : « Non tu as aussi l'option d'y aller sans rien … »

Ruki : « … Pff d'accord … »

Uruha : « Bon garçon ! »

Dit-il en me tapotant la tête. Il retourna vers le tas de vêtement et j'étais à deux doigts de lui envoyer mon pied dans les fesses mais je m'en empêchai quand Kai s'avança vers moi avec un sourire sadique me tendant la jupe, corset et les talons. Alors lui avec son air fière j'ai envie de lui en mettre une … Je pris ma future tenus violemment avant de suivre Uruha jusqu'à des toilettes publiques.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle humiliation ? Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de mon image dans le miroir qui reflétait tout ce que je n'aurais jamais souhaité être … Uruha sortie enfin de sa cabine en s'approchant de moi un sourire au lèvre.

Uruha : « Hey sexy lady ! »

Ruki : « La ferme n'en rajoute pas ! Je te signale on est à 5 minutes de mon anniversaire et je me retrouve comme ça ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi toi tu as un shorty alors que je dois me coltiner la jupe ?! »

Uruha : « Eh ! Je porte des jarretelles je te signale ! »

Ruki : « … Mais tu en porte tout le temps ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant pour toi ! »

Uruha : « Oui c'est vrai mais tu avais cas accepter plus vite ce n'est pas toi qui aurait eus la jupe maintenant on y va ! »

Il me prit le bras et en un rien de temps on se retrouva dans la rue à la vue de tous … Plusieurs groupes de garçons qui passaient nous sifflait Uruha et moi … J'avais envie de creuser un trou sous le goudron et de m'y enterrer pour le restant de mes jours … Uruha avait l'air plutôt à l'aise tout l'inverse de moi quoi … Aoi explosa de rire après avoir essayé de se retenir pendant un bon petit moment. Uruha croisa les bras quant à moi je faisais le regard de la mort qui tue ce qui eus pour effet de le faire stopper net.

Aoi : « Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ... »

Uruha : « C'est bientôt mon talon qui vas atterrir dans tes fesses si tu continues. »

Aoi : « Tu sais très bien ce qui vas arriver au tienne si tu ne m'écoute pas … »

Uruha : « Ta gueule … »

Le sourire du brun s'élargie avant de prendre l'autre guitariste par la taille et d'avancer au côté de Kai qui regardait la situation hilare. J'essayai de les suivre tant bien que mal mais marcher avec des talons était bien plus compliquer que je ne le croyais. Reita passa son bras autour de mes épaules avec un grand sourire.

Reita : « T'es mignonne comme tout. »

Ruki : « Redit encore ça et j'envoie mon poing dire bonjours à ta figure … »

Reita : « Aller sourit c'est ton anniversaire ! »

Ruki : « Je tiens à dire que je ne comptais pas finir comme ça et encore moins parfaitement sobre … »

Reita pouffa à ma phrase avant d'arriver devant le vigile rejoignant les autres déjà sur place. Aoi resserra Uruha contre lui posant sa tête sur son épaule défiant le videur du regard.

Aoi : « Et voilà comme promis les deux jeunes demoiselles. »

Reita posa une main sur mes fesses et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui faire bouffer mes talons … Voyant que le videur n'avais pas l'air convaincus Uruha écarta un peu le haut de sa chemise et mis ses jambes en avant. Malgré que ce soit un homme je dois avouer qu'il avait des jambes sculpter par les anges … Et dieux sais qu'il les aimait ses jambes … Un des deux vigile donna un coup de coude discret à son collègue qui toussota et s'écarta pour nous laisser passer.

Aoi : « Merci beaucoup messieurs. »

Dit-il fièrement tenant toujours Uruha qui commençait à perdre de plus en plus patience. Quant à moi je suivis avant de me tourner vers Reita et de l'attraper par le col.

Ruki : « Je te préviens que si t'essaye encore de me peloter ça va mal aller pour ton matricule ! »

Reita : « Désolé j'ai pas pu résister … »

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis descendis les marches en me tenant de toutes mes forces à la rampe pour ne pas m'étaler. Je ratai une marche mais fus heureux que Kai sois devant pour me rattraper. Il me demanda si tout aller bien et je lui répondis que oui en le remerciant. En arrivant près de la piste de danse je dus prendre une grande bouffer d'air pour ne pas m'évanouir devant la foule de gens qu'il y avait. Aoi pris Kai et Uruha par le bras les emmenant de force sur la piste. Je les regardai faire en m'asseyant sur un des fauteuils le plus isoler de la salle ou du moins le plus dissimuler. Reita revint avec 5 coupes de champagne suivie de près par les autres.

Kai, Reita, Aoi et Uruha : « Joyeux anniversaire Ruki ! »

Hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur. Je mis une main sur le coté de mon visage me cachant de tous les regards qui c'étais tourné par ici …7

Ruki : « Chut ! »

Leur dis-je avec colère mais il avait l'air de me dire que la musique était trop forte et que les gens n'avaient pas dû entendre mais moi je sais qu'ils ont entendue ! Et que ce n'est pas le moment de me reluquer …

Après une douzaine de coupe de champagne pour Uruha il avait l'air plus qu'à l'aise et peut être même un peu trop … Il attrapa Kai par le col collant son bassin au siens et l'embrassant sauvagement. Je restai sans voix tout comme Reita. Quant à Aoi il voyait plus rouge qu'autre chose et Kai … Ben le pauvre Kai il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait … Uruha se lécha le coin de la lèvre en regardant le batteur dans les yeux.

Uruha : « Viens on va danser … »

Kai : « Uruha … Je … Comment dire … »

Aoi : « Uruha ! Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?! »

Uruha : « … Parce que je croyais que c'étais toi au début … »

Reita : « Arrête l'alcool … »

Uruha : « Non je commence à peine à m'amuser ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave je peux bien danser avec vous deux ! »

Dit-il en attrapant aussi Aoi par la chemise les emmenant lui et Kai sur la piste de danse. Je sortie une cigarette de mon paquet l'allumant sans me soucier du regard insistant de Reita sur moi puis pris une gorger de champagne. Je sursautai en sentant une main glisser sur ma cuisse et fut à peu près soulager en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Reita. Ben oui vaux mieux lui qu'un de ses pervers de première je n'aurais pas supporté …

Reita : « Viens danser avec moi … »

Ruki : « Non … »

Reita : « S'il te plait … »

Ruki : « Non … »

Reita : « Sinon je demande au DJ de passer joyeux anniversaire pour toi … »

Ruki : « Tu fais chier ! »

Dis-je en me relevant avec regret. Je n'avais pas le choix quand il me faisait ce genre de coup je voulais l'exploser … Mais bon c'est Reita mon meilleur ami je ne peux pas lui refuser ça … C'est le plus discrètement du monde que je me glissais sur la piste. Au loin Uruha faisait chauffer le dancefloor et Kai et Aoi avec … Les pauvres quand il est bourré on l'arrête plus … Reita se mis en face de moi et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pris ma coupe de champagne pour la jeter sur le DJ qui avait osé mettre une musique aussi obscène que "Strong baby" … C'est alors avec un immense effort plus que surhumain que je remua les hanches comme je savais le faire sur scène en essayant d'oublier le fait que j'étais en jupe … Reita se pencha à mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre même avec le son de la musique.

Reita : « Ben tu vois quand tu veux … »

Ruki : « La ferme sinon je me casse … »

Reita : « Oh ça m'étonnerai … »

Il se mit derrière moi et encercla ma taille m'obligeant à bouger le bassin au rythme du sien. Je sentis alors ses lèvres glisser dans mon cou et je ne pus le repousser … J'avais du mal à résister à ses caresses à chaque fois … Même si des fois il ne s'agit que de m'aider à me brosser les cheveux pour retirer le gel que j'ai après les concerts je ne peux tout simplement pas l'arrêter et ça il le sait … Et ça m'énerve … Je penchai légèrement ma tête en arrière en sentant ses mains glisser sous mon haut pour venir effleurer mon ventre.

Reita : « Pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas ? »

Demanda-t-il avec son sourire fier. Je serai les dents tellement j'avais envie de lui foutre une gifle … Il le savait très bien mais évidemment pourquoi ne pas demander pour que je le dise moi-même ?! Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir et ne dis rien en continuant à faire des mouvements de hanche plus prononcer en collant mes fesses à son entrejambe en espérant le faire arrêter. Bizarrement ça eus l'effet inverse … Il continua de caresser mon ventre en passant par mes reins et mes hanches. Je laissai échapper quelques soupirs d'aises sans pouvoir les retenir. Il faut avouer que c'est difficile de résister à ça … Mais si il continue à me chercher il va finir par me trouver … Il continua d'effleurer ma peau avec la plus grande sensualité et se mis à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Reita : « Je crois que ça te plait non ? »

Ruki : « Ferme-la ! »

Dis-je en me retournant pour m'emparer sauvagement de ses lèvres. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à une tel réaction de ma part … Il avait la bouche entrouverte par la surprise et j'en profitai pour y faufiler ma langue avec de plus en plus de fougue. Après un moment je cessai de l'embrasser pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle qui était extrêmement saccadé.

Reita : « Je m'attendais plutôt à une gifle mais je suis très agréablement surpris … »

Me confia-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes fesses. Je le prévins d'un regard qu'il avait intérêt à faire gaffe à ses gestes mais bien sûr seul un petit sourire pervers orna ses lèvres. Pourquoi il était tellement irrésistible comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi il fallait que je craque à chaque fois ?! Il me massa lentement les fesses et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Malgré la musique Reita l'avait très bien entendue ce qui le fit sourire que plus et collé son entrejambe à la mienne qui se faisait maintenant douloureuse. Cette fois s'en ais trop ! Je le pris par le col de la chemise l'entraînant en courant dans les toilettes. Une fois que j'eus fermé la cabine je le plaquai contre la paroi et l'embrassai fougueusement. Je commençai déjà à lui défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise. Il rompit le baiser pour me regarder puis je glissais mes lèvres dans son cou lui montrant que je ne voulais plus attendre.

Reita : « Tu m'as l'air bien exciter dis-moi ? »

Ruki : « C'est toi qui m'as provoqué je te signale … »

Reita : « Ouais mais je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverai aussi bien ! »

Ruki : « Tait toi et fais-moi l'amour ! »

Dis-je en reprenant possession de ses lèvres en laissant glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. Je caressai son torse retraçant les courbes de ses muscles descendant lentement vers son ventre.

Reita : « Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu veux ? »

Pour seul réponse je descendis un peu plus ma main pour venir masser son entrejambe avec beaucoup d'insistance tout en le fixant dans les yeux avec un sourire en coins.

Reita : « Tu l'auras voulus ! »

Me dit-il entre deux gémissements. Je le sentie me soulever pour me plaquer contre la paroi de la cabine Il retira mon haut d'un seul coup me libérant de cet horreur avant de faire de même avec la jupe. Quant au talon ça fait un moment que je les avais enlevé ils me faisaient bien trop mal ! Je pus voir un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres puis il effleura mon érection par-dessus mon caleçon. Je penchai légèrement la tête en laissant mes soupirs s'échapper.

Reita : « Tu as quand même gardé le boxer … Moi qui pensais que tu te serais mis un string je suis déçus … »

Ruki : « Quand bien même on m'aurais torturé jamais j'aurais accepté de mettre un truc comme ça ! »

Reita ne fis que sourire un peu plus avant de glisser ses lèvres sur mon torse. Inconsciemment je caressais ses cheveux le forçant un peu à descendre la tête plus bas. Je ne voulais plus attendre maintenant j'avais assez patienté comme ça ! Il sentit la pression de ma main sur le haut de sa tête puis il ralentit la cadence avant de remonter vers mon oreille.

Reita : « T'as l'air impatient non ? »

Ruki : « Me fait pas attendre … »

Reita : « Sinon quoi ? »

Ruki : « … Je ne sais pas encore mais je te le ferais payer ! »

Reita : « Ah oui ? Je demande à voir de quoi tu es capable du haut de tes 1m50. »

Dit-il en riant. Même si je savais qu'il plaisantait j'avais horreur qu'on fasse des réflexions désobligeantes sur ma taille. Je lui mordis alors violemment l'épaule lui arrachant un cri de douleur. En retirant ma bouche je pus voir la marque bien rouge qu'avais fait mes dents. Je regardais ça d'un air fière tandis que Reita lui regardais ça avec un peu de souffrance.

Ruki : « Ne reparle plus de ma taille sinon je te fais ça ailleurs et ça m'étonnerai que tu aimes … »

Reita : « Ok ça vas je ne dirais plus rien je m'excuse … Tu me pardonne ? »

Ruki : « J'en sais rien … »

Reita : « Et si je te donne ce que tu veux ? »

Dit-il en appuyant sur mon érection. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort et lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Il me reposa alors au sol avant de descendre les lèvres le long de mon ventre formant des arabesques avec la langue. Il baissa ce qui me restait et je fermai déjà les yeux respirant de manière irrégulière. Sans plus attendre il prit mon membre en bouche avant de commencer par de lents va et viens. Je ne pus empêcher mes cris de plaisir franchir mes lèvres. Quand je le sentis accélérer je l'arrêtai net sentant que je n'allais pas tarder à venir … Je l'embrassai sauvagement réclamant ses lèvres avant de retirer son bas et son caleçon en signe d'invitation.

Reita : « Tu es sûr Ruki ? »

Ruki : « Je t'en prie mon ange fait le … »

Suppliais-je d'un air insistant. Il me fit un sourire attendrit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les mienne me transmettant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je ne savais pas qu'une soirée comme celle-là nous mènerait jusqu'ici mais j'étais heureux du dénouement de l'histoire … Mon cœur accéléra la cadence lorsque ses yeux étaient plonger dans les miens.

Reita : « D'accord mon Ruki tout ce que tu voudras. »

Sans plus attendre il commença à me pénétrer le plus délicatement du monde. Même malgré ça je sentais tout de même quelques picotements qui s'accentuèrent en une douleur un peu plus prononcer. Voyant que Reita s'en voulais de me faire aussi mal je m'enfonçai entièrement moi-même lui prouvant qu'il pouvait y aller avec moi. J'avais vécus bien pire …

Reita : « Ca va tu n'as pas mal ? »

Ruki : « Ca va passer … »

Dis-je en bougeant le bassin. Au premier de mes mouvements Reita poussa un gémissement qui me fit totalement oublier mon mal. Petit à petit la douleur avait disparue et je me laissais aller à cette douce valse. J'entendis alors quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes et nous nous figions tous les deux en reconnaissant la voix de Kai.

Ruki : « Merde … »

Reita : « Pas grave on peut finir sans faire de bruit … »

Ruki : « Je suis quelqu'un de bruyant quand je fais ce genre de chose … »

Reita : « Ah ouais ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je le fusillai du regard en espérant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Malheureusement il bougea les hanches bien plus fort pour essayer d'atteindre un point bien précis. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul gémissement. Si Kai nous entendais on était foutu ! Je laissais un gémissement m'échapper avant de mettre une main sur ma bouche lorsque Reita atteignis ma prostate.

Reita : « On paris combien que j'arrive à te faire crier ? »

Ruki : « Tu n'as pas intérêt Reita ! »

Il ne m'écouta même plus et continuais de plus en plus fort m'arrachant plusieurs gémissement que j'essayais d'étouffer sans grand succès.

Kai : « Il y a quelqu'un ? Je dérange peut être ? »

Je plantai mes ongles dans l'épaule de Reita pour le faire arrêter ses mouvements mais au contraire il les accélérait un peu plus à chaque fois. Après quelques secondes sans réponses Kai haussa les épaules et quitta les toilettes. Je laissai alors aller mes gémissements que j'avais retenus jusque-là. Je posai ma tête contre la paroi les yeux clos et me serra au maximum contre Reita qui en fit de même. Il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou accélérant la cadence. Après quelques longues minutes nous atteignons tous les deux notre paroxysme nous déversant à tour de rôle. Je repris mon souffle doucement et déposa tendrement mes lèvres sur celle de Reita.

Ruki : « Merci pour cette soirée inoubliable … »

Reita : « Non merci à toi d'être entré dans ma vie … »

Je le serra contre moi me disant que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Avant ce soir ce n'était que mon meilleur ami mais j'étais loin de me douter que ça deviendrai bien plus … J'étais heureux et je n'avais pas à me justifier sur mes sentiments … Je l'aimais c'est tout …

On décida enfin de sortir des toilettes une fois rhabiller. La cigarette me manquait affreusement et je prévins Reita que j'allais fumer. Il m'annonça qu'il m'accompagnait aussi. Nous fûmes surpris de voir Kai seul devant la boîte et je m'approchais de lui un peu sceptique.

Ruki : « Ben alors tu n'es pas avec Uruha et Aoi ? »

Kai : « Non ils sont rentrés en prétextant qu'ils avaient sommeil … »

Reita : « Moi je dis qu'ils doivent être bien déchiré ses deux là … »

Kai : « Ouais je suppose. »

Je le pris dans mes bras puis lui souris. Je voyais bien qu'il était mal même si il souriait. C'est vrai que le laisser en plan comme ça c'est pas vraiment très sympa de leur part mais bon … Je pris son bras ainsi que celui de Reita nous éloignant de la boîte.

Ruki : « Et si on rentrait pour continuer la fête chez moi ? »

Kai : « Oui je ne suis pas contre »

Reita : « Pas de problème mais si je me bourre la gueule je vais être obligé de dormir chez toi … »

Je lui fis un sourire compréhensif et approcha mon visage de son oreille.

Ruki : « Même pas besoin d'avoir bus pour dormir avec moi je t'aurais obligé à me câliner toute la nuit. »

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et je lui fis un sourire complice avant de continuer d'avancer tant bien que mal.

Ruki : « Une chose est sûr dès que je rentre je fais brûler cette tenue affreuse et ne me forcez plus jamais à porter ça ! »

Kai : « C'est dommage ça t'allais tellement bien ! »

Reita : « Oui c'est vrai ! »

Ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats avant que je ne les rejoigne dans leur fou-rire me disant que la situation était assez drôle au final … Même avec les inconvénients j'avais passé une soirée inoubliable … Mes 31 ans me marqueront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie en espérant que je pourrais la finir à tes cotés Reita …

~ The end ~

* * *

Une autre petite histoire qui se termine sur une note joyeuse ! Et puis j'ai vu que le couple Reituki plaisait à beaucoup de monde en plus. Personnellement je préfère le Uruki ou le Aoi x Ruki mais bon tout le monde à ses goûts ^^. J'espère que le lemon vous a plu hein bande de petit pervers x). Je crois que c'est la plus longue OS que j'ai poster jusqu'à maintenant =O. Mais j'en suis fière. En tout cas voilà nous nous quittons sur le mot de la fin : **Review** please !

Bisous ! Votre Ruki-san.


End file.
